A Most Charmed Birthday
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Prue's determined Piper will enjoy her birthday. Femme Slash.


Title: "A Most Charmed Birthday"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved, wonderful, cherished, and always wonderful Captain Jack, whom I wanted to wake me up similar to this on back on my birthday, April 18, and who woke me up just as well :-) I love you, my darling heart! Now, in the past, and forever, as long as there's anything left of me, I shall forever be yours!  
Rating: R  
Summary: Prue's determined Piper will enjoy her birthday.  
Warnings: Incest Femme Slash, Established Pairing, Kink  
Word Count: 1,783  
Date Written: 24 April, 2012  
Disclaimer: Prue and Piper Halliwell, all other characters mentioned within, The Charmed Ones, and Charmed are ﾩ & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Martha Stewart is ﾩ & TM herself, not the author, and used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The sharp ringing of her alarm clock jolted Piper's senses. She groaned as her brown eyes opened blearily and swung out her hand. A small smile curved her lips as the clock's shrill cry was silenced in mid-ring. Having the power to freeze time did help on a few, non-Demon-vanquishing accounts, but she was still so tired from last night. Her face crashed back into her pillow as she promised herself only a few more minutes' sleep before she forced herself to face the harshness of the day.

She had to review bands today to pick a few to play for the coming weeks at P3. In and of itself, it wasn't a bad duty, although it would be hard to pick just a few bands above the rest and even more difficult to make sure that paying those she did select wouldn't throw her balance into whack, but the mere thought of having to go back out into the daylight, facing the humans who had no idea the risks and sacrifices that she and her sisters made every night to keep them safe, was enough to bring a migraine throbbing behind her closed eyelids.

"Piper!" Prue called out suddenly. Piper groaned and prepared to rise to meet the latest Demon attack. "Can you unfreeze Leo? He's cooking breakfast!"

Piper stopped in mid-rise, a look of surprise fluttering over her face, and crashed again back down into her bed. She waved a hand, and time unfroze. "Thanks!" Prue called. Piper wondered why Leo was cooking breakfast but didn't give her sister any further answer. Her clock was ringing again, and she looked toward it with narrowed eyes. She grabbed the other pillow on her bed, flung it toward her clock, and smiled triumphantly as her clock was knocked off of her dresser and silenced. Her aim was still as good as it had been back in high school!

Piper once more snuggled back into her warm, reassuring covers and nestled her face into her pillow's downy, soft layers. It was softer than any other pillow, and she sometimes wondered just where Leo had gotten the pillows he'd given herself and her sisters. They did feel soft enough to have come from Heaven itself, and he had rewarded them with the pillows during a time they'd been unable to sleep for all the Demon attacks they constantly suffered. It was these pillows, Piper remembered, clutching the sides of the large, white pillow, that had helped them to be able to relax again long enough to sleep.

She smirked at the memory. Leo had been almost as relieved as the rest of them for they had been getting rather bitchy and, she could admit now, had been quite the handful to handle. Her thoughts drifted from their White Lighter caring for them and trying to balance what was right for all three of them to their grandmother, who had always been so sweet and caring. She wondered how often Grams had had to fight off Demons while keeping them safe from both the Demons themselves and the knowledge of what really happened in the world around them. That was the last thought in Piper's mind before wonderful sleep finally claimed her again.

She awoke, fifteen minutes later, to her door opening. Her brown eyes popped wide open, and she jumped up from her bed as though she'd been scalded. "I'm going to be late!" She paused in surprise as she realized Prue was standing in her open doorway and carrying a tray loaded with a plate filled with buttermilk pancakes, melting butter, and golden syrup; a tall glass of strawberry milk; some kind of paperwork; and a vase of red roses. "Prue?" she asked, drawing her head back in surprise. "What's all this about?"

"It's your birthday, young lady."

Piper just stood there for a moment, her surprised look warring with one of dumbfoundedness, before she finally admitted, "It is, but it doesn't matter. I've got to get to work!"

"One," Prue said, moving into her love's bedroom and shutting and locking her door with her eyes, "yes, it does matter, and two, you don't have to go anywhere today. Phoebe already left a half hour ago to meet with the bands."

"But she doesn't know anything about them!"

"She knows what sounds good."

"She doesn't know how to work the balance!"

"She's to take notes on the bands' performances and then report back to me. I will balance the books." Prue grinned at her. "You know that's one of my forays. My other foray," she continued to speak as she placed the tray down on Piper's night stand and turned around to face her again, "is making sure my family is taken care of." She pushed her down on the bed before Piper could stop her. "Especially," she added, following her onto the bed, "my favorite sister and lover."

Piper grinned as Prue straddled her. Prue's long, black hair fell to one side of her head as she cocked her head and smiled down at her. "You're going to enjoy your day, young lady." She silenced Piper's next protest before it could leave her mouth by covering her upturned mouth with her own. She kissed her passionately, her tongue sliding enticingly in and out of her mouth and rubbing quickly against hers.

She wanted to give in. Phoebe did know how to tell a good band, and Prue could balance the books. But there were two or three shipments coming in today, too - she couldn't remember, exactly, without checking her own notes. She had work to do. As always, she had duties to fulfill. She started to rise up against Prue.

Prue kissed her harder, her tongue swooping back into her mouth and filling her every inch so that she could not speak. Her chest met hers as Piper tried to rise; their breasts pressed perfectly into each other. Piper groaned in an entirely different manner than the sounds she'd been making earlier. Prue grinned against her feverishly kissing lips, knowing she was winning and knowing that, once the next step of her plan was in place, there was nothing that Piper would be able to do but exactly what she told her.

She kissed her harder and poured even more passion into their kiss. Her hands swept over Piper's wriggling body. Her fingers reached beneath her nightgown and caressed her sister's tightening breasts. Piper jumped against her, and Prue knew she would be hers. She turned her, guiding her with her lips and hands, to back up against her headboard. Reason started to come back into Piper's eyes as she found herself being laid back. Prue silenced that reason by running her fingers lightly up and down her moist womanhood.

Piper caved. Her eyes drifted closed. Prue felt her tingling from head to foot. Her fingers drifted closer, bringing Piper closer to home, and as she pleasured her sister, Prue used her telekinesis to withdraw the one other tool she would need today from the back pocket of her jeans, hook one end of it around the corner of Piper's bedstead, and loop the other end around her wrist. Her jubilant and victorious smile would have filled Prue's face if she hadn't been so busy kissing her beloved, but instead, as she chained the woman she loved to her bed, she just kept kissing and stroking her.

She forgot about the handcuffs and focused instead on loving her soul mate. They rode the waves of pleasure together, and she was glad Leo had already orbed out to check on his other charges for the day when Piper started screaming. She let her scream and moved her mouth instead down her neck, suckling her tender flesh and relishing her sweetness. They rode the waves together, and it was only when they came back down to Earth, and Piper tried to reach out to caress Prue with her right hand, that she realized what her sister had done.

She jerked her hand and looked up toward where it refused to obey her instructions. Something that was both strangely hard and soft kept it pinned to her headboard. Piper looked towards her wrist and growled out, her eyes flashing, "Prue!" The handcuffs were hard enough to keep her pinned, despite being pink and fluffy.

Prue grinned, both guilty and happy, down at her. Her long hair fell all around her beautiful face like dark waves of satin. "I told you, little sister, you're not going anywhere today. You're going to enjoy your birthday." She scooted over the bed and reached toward her nightstand. "Now, which would you like first, your birthday cards," she held up three cards, "or hotcakes?"

"You got Leo to cook for me?"

Prue shrugged. "He wasn't sure what to get you, and we both know I would have burned them."

Piper laughed, her brown eyes twinkling with true happiness. "Fine, fine," she caved in teasing subjection. "Food first, and then," she smiled broadly up at Prue, "more you."

Prue beamed back at her. She lifted Piper's fork, cut off a bite of pancake, and swirled it through syrup. Holding it to her mouth, she told her, "Whatever the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets."

Piper relished the food that was utterly delicious though she'd not had to make it. "How about letting me loose, then?"

"Uh uh. Not until I'm sure you won't try to escape."

"A caged bird still sings."

"And I can't wait to hear you sing again!" Prue straddled her sister once more and used her telekinesis to cut another bite of pancake. She swirled it in syrup like the first one but brought instead to herself. "But first, we're going to have breakfast." Then, with her fingers, she held the fork and let Piper eat from the fork. Her own heated womanhood pressed through her tight jeans against her sister's legs that were now bare for her nightgown had ridden up. She watched as Piper slowly ate, then leaned forward and kissed her while telekinetically preparing her next bite.

Piper wasn't going anywhere today; it would be the most perfect birthday ever. Prue was going to see to it and would keep her right here, through whichever means necessary, while she enjoyed every moment of her special day. She'd love her thoroughly today and show her love not just today but every day and night how infinitely much she meant to her and how she did and would always treasure and love her alone. "Happy birthday, Piper!" She silenced her again with her mouth covering hers in passionate kisses, as was meant to be for these two most charmed of loving sisters and soul mates.

**The End**


End file.
